Ash has a ho, ho, hot Christmas
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: Ash is thinking about five girls he fell for, unaware that they were thinking of him. ON HIATUS
1. Ash

here's the first chapter for a Christmas Pokémon story.

* * *

-In Pallet Town-

Ash sighed as he laid on his bed, thinking about the many girls in his life, more specifically, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena. He had travelled with all five of the beautiful women, developing feelings for all of them beyond friendship. His only problem was he didn't know how to choose just one girl. He was equally in love with all of them, and didn't even know if any of them returned his feelings.

"Ash, come on down for dinner!" Delia said.

Ash got up, and ran down to eat with his mom and Pokémon.

* * *

sorry it's so short. gonna break it down into multiple chapters. the next five will have the girls thinking similar thoughts.


	2. Misty

here's the misty chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

-In Cerulean City-

Misty sighed as she swam in one of the Cerulean Gym's pools. She went for a swim to try and get her mind off a subject that had been plaguing her mind, but one name and face kept popping up, Ash Ketchum. Through their journey through the Kanto and Johto regions, as well as the Orange Islands, she had developed feelings for the black-haired boy. She knew there were other girls who had developed feelings for him, like May, Dawn, Iris and Serena. They all had better bodies than him. Plus, they never smacked him upside the head on a daily basis like she did. Still, she so wished she could confess her feelings to him. She couldn't talk to her sisters about this. They'd just embarrass her. What was she gonna do?

"Misty, I think it's time for you to spill the beans," a familiar voice said. Misty looked up, and saw her sister Violet.

"What makes you think that?" Misty asked.

"The only time you swim here at night is when you've got something on your mind. Come here. Let's talk."

Violet sat down, and patted next to her. Sighing, Misty swam over to her sister, revealing an orange one-piece swimsuit.

-Five minutes later-

"I see. Well, the answer is simple. Go to his house, and show him how you feel."

"How do I do that?"

"If I were Daisy or Lily, I'd say jump in bed with him and do the horizontal hula."

"The what?"

Violet whispered into Misty's ear, causing the younger one to blush.

"Well, I'm glad you're not Daisy or Lily."

"Though, I don't know what to recommend. Let's worry about that later. We should go to bed."

"Yeah."

The two sisters went to their rooms, and Misty wondered what she should do as she started to have naughty dreams.

* * *

nice, huh? next chapter will be May, the Dawn, Iris and finally Serena. after that will be the lemon chapter, or the one after that.


	3. May

here's the May chapter. sorry it's short. like I said, the first six will be short chapters. and to Alex, let's say Misty knows Iris because they bumped into each other after Ash left Iris and Cilan. as for Serena, let's say she heard about her from someone else.

* * *

-in Petalburg City-

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" May asked her mother Caroline.

Caroline smiled, and patted the spot next to her on the couch.

"Sweetie, of course you can," Caroline said. "Now, what's your question?"

"Well, let's say I have this female friend, and there's a boy she likes, but she doesn't know if he feels the same way. How should she go about finding out?"

Caroline smiled at her daughter. She was well aware the girl May was talking about was herself and the boy was Ash, but she decided to play along.

"Well, I'd probably see him and have some fun with him by teasing him with my body."

May blushed a light pink at that. True, she had thought about that, but didn't have the guts to try.

"Now, can we stop playing this game, and just admit you were talking about yourself and Ash, and go get you some cute clothes to wear?"

May blushed a deep crimson.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes, dear, it was. How about tomorrow, we take a girls' day and go shopping?"

"Sounds good, mom."

So the two of them went to fix dinner, thoughts of seducing her crush running through her mind.

* * *

next chapter will be Dawn. she'll have a little talk with _her_ mom about Ash. she won't do the whole "Let's say I have this friend" bit. she'll be straight up. hope you look forward to it. don't expect the next three chapters to be much longer than this.


	4. Dawn

here's the Dawn chapter. decided to have Dawn talk with Zoey instead of her mom because an idea popped in my head. hope you like it. this chapter is a little kinky.

* * *

-In Twinleaf Town-

"Seriously, Zoey, how am I supposed to get his attention?" Dawn asked as her friend/rival sat right next to her on her bed. Johanna was at work, so it was just the two of them.

"I don't know," Zoey said. "Let's get these off. I think better after a session."

"Okay."

They took off their clothes until they were buck naked. Dawn got on top of Zoey, and started kneading her breasts while giving her a French-kiss. They had done this several times before contests so as to release some tension. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but it felt so good to them, they decided to do it more. They did it so often, they knew how to make the other feel good.

"Mmm, I'm hungry for some hams."

Dawn got the idea, and got on her hands and knees, wagging her cute caboose at her. Zoey licked her lips, and started kneading the blue-haired girl's sensitive butt. Dawn moaned at this, clearly enjoying this. After a few minutes, Zoey inserted a finger into her asshole while she licked her pussy. Dawn soon came after a few minutes of this. Once she stopped cumming, Zoey sat back, spreading her legs and pussy wide. Dawn knew what Zoey wanted, and she got her head between Zoey's legs. She started licking, which made Zoey reflexively trap her by wrapping her legs around Dawn's head and using her right hand to push her in further while the left fondled her right boob. She soon came from the sensation. It was then that an idea popped in Zoey's head.

"You can do this for him."

Dawn looked at her friend confused.

"Do what?"

"Have some kinky fun with him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. A girl's body is one thing. I don't know anything about doing that for a boy."

"So? Just look it up on the internet. I gotta go home for dinner."

"Alright, thanks."

Zoey put her clothes on and left after they exchanged goodbyes. Then Dawn got on her computer, and looked up techniques to make a male feel good.

* * *

hope you liked this. thought it was called for. I can see those two doing this. next chapter will be Iris talking with a mature woman, either the elder or Professor Juniper. after that, Serena will have a mother-daughter chat. then it'll be time for the girls to seduce Ash.


	5. Iris

here's the Iris chapter. sorry, this'll be the last one for this story for a while. since it's not christmas, I'm not feeling it anymore. hope you like it. also, decided to have her talk to Georgia instead, who will be OOC.

* * *

-Somewhere in Unova-

"Oh, Axew, what should I do?" Iris asked the dragon-type Pokémon that lives in her hair. "I really like Ash, but I just couldn't confess my feelings for him."

Axew had no idea what to do, but as they wondered, they heard a familiar voice.

"Why are you looking so down?" the familiar voice of Georgia asked. Sometime after Ash left her and Cilan to travel be with his family and start a new journey, the Dragon Buster and Dragon-Master-in-training decided to start over and try to be friends.

"It's Ash. I just can't stop thinking about him. His shiny black hair, his childish behavior, those "Z" shaped things on his cheeks, that hat of his, his concern for others. What should I do?"

"Well, I don't know. Although, if I were you, I'd probably show some skin and make him want you. I mean, come on, you've kissed him and given him a blowjob while he was sleeping."

Iris's eyes went wide.

"You know about that?"

"I do now."

"I have got to stop falling for that one. Anyway, what clothes should I wear? I don't have anything for that kind of thing, and I highly doubt there's a store where they'll let 10 to 11 year old girls buy sexy clothes."

"Actually, there is. I was just about to go there. I've got a hot date tonight."

"Aw, good for you. I'd ask who it was, but you'd probably tell me no."

"You got that right. Let's go and get you some clothes."

So the two friends set off for Georgia's place of shopping, unaware of what was happening in another region.

* * *

so, Serena will talk with her mama or Alexa. don't know which one. got other stories to work on, like Power Rangers O's. got things that have to be done ASAP


End file.
